


blue eyed babes

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Alexander Argent mention), F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them were supposed to become monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue eyed babes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



None of them were supposed to become monsters. 

_The first step is to stop calling yourself that._

It was so much easier when Allison only had to think of Scott as a not-monster. Manageable to add in Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, easy to add Lydia to the growing list. She looks in the mirror and doesn't see a strong beta werewolf, the first Scott ever turned inches from death. No, she sees all the ways she would have hunted herself once- all the ways her _Dad_ would have hunted her once. Her weaknesses are more apparent like this. 

_Monster_. 

.

Violet comes to her after Kate's claws go too deep, tentative hope in her eyes. She almost believes there must be a way out, that if anyone would know, it'd be an Argent.

“How do you stop?” 

Violet doesn't need to say the rest, didn't need to say anything really- her self-loathing near as thick as when Allison turned. 

Allison's smile is bitter, “I don't know. I just try to block it out.” 

Violet's emotions come strong and fast, despair and hopelessness giving way to determination. “I'll find a way.” 

Allison's laugh is dark and pessimistic, and not for the first time she imagines the emotional shift came from the change. When she's feeling particularly removed, she imagines all the Argents poisoned their children's hearts just in case they were ever bit. She thinks of Alexander but her stubborn new eyes stay dry. ( _Monster_.)

“Let me know if you do.” 

.

Violet finds Tracy, covered in blood and unknowing where – or what – she is. She smells artificial, like an experiment, and Violet sinks her teeth into a new hope. 

_She could be normal again._

Not that Violet ever truly was normal by most people's definitions, but she could be normal enough to not wince when she caught her reflection. Tracy herself isn't much help, but the girl is sweet, almost painfully so, and for once Violet doesn't mind hanging around, waiting. 

The Doctors get past her, and the coyote, distorted voices talking about termination. Violet howls, long and true, blacks out. 

.

She comes back to consciousness violently, in a place that smells overwhelmingly of Tracy. She and Allison are sitting nearby, and the tension in her chest loosens. 

“You're alive.” 

Tracy nods, “Yeah. Figured I'd follow in your footsteps, go full supernatural.” 

Violet laughs, “The opposite was the idea.” 

“Oh,” Tracy says, picking at her jeans. 

“Hey,” Allison says softly, “we're gonna be fine. We'll survive this, together.”

“How can you be so sure?” Tracy asks. 

Allison shrugs, “We're two ex hunters and one of the first, and maybe only, created supernatural that got turned- that has to give us some edge.”


End file.
